


Destiel 1950's Greaser vs. Soc AU

by BadLuckCharm



Series: Other Authors' Fics [32]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - Greasers/Socs, Alternate Universe - High School, Greasers vs. Socs. Young Castiel/Young Dean Winchester, Homophobia, In the sarcastic sense, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Nerd Castiel, POV Castiel, POV Dean Winchester, Sensitive Dean Winchester, Verbally Abusive John, Young Sam Winchester, badboy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadLuckCharm/pseuds/BadLuckCharm
Summary: Dean's POV: It's in the 1950's and the Greasers rule one half of Lawrence, Kansas, and the Socs rule the other half. They never mix. But when a young 17-year-old greaser Dean Winchester finds himself in the company of Castiel, he finds that social boundaries don't really matter anymore. That is, until a certain Soc shows up and ruins everything by keeping the order and tries to keep them apart not only because of no mixing Socs and Greasers, but because they are both men.Cas's POV: Soc Castiel knows the balance in the social order of Socs vs. Greasers. Dean is the only exception to this rule, and Castiel would never give him up for anything. Not even when his abusive older brother tries to keep them apart with his "social rules".





	1. Well Hello There

**Author's Note:**

> Picture that inspired the original author for this fic:
> 
> http://destielmybeatingheart.tumblr.com/post/66333746350/artsyunderstudy-50s-highschool-destiel-au-for
> 
> All credit for the pic goes to artsyunderstudy.
> 
> The "Prince Benny-Bunny" thing is a prank betweem the orginial author and their friend.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy reading :)

The bell rang, but Dean decided he wanted to stay after school today to study a bit more. He made a quick stop at his locker, and walked into the downtown library. He settled down at a small table. He opened his textbook and pulled out some of his notes from today.

 

“Hey Greaser.” A sneering voice called. Dean looked up from his textbook. The Soc, Michael Engel and his thugs were smirking at him. Dean sighed in annoyance and went back to his notes. “Hey, Greaser. I’m talking to you!” Michael said more forcefully this time.  _Mess with me once, shame on you. Mess with me twice, you’ll regret it,_  Dean thought. He turned around.

 

“You got somethin’ to say, say it.” He shot back. Michael’s evil grin melted off his face and reshaped into a straight line with clenched teeth.

 

“What did you just say to me, Greaser?” Michael said slowly, pointing to himself.

 

“You heard me. You got somethin’ to say to me, then go ahead and say it.” Dean said. Michael grabbed Dean’s collar, and pulled him in close.

 

“You want to fight me, Greaser?” He asked. One of his friends, Zachariah, or more commonly Zach, behind him spoke up.

 

“Um, Michael…?” Michael, who couldn’t believe he was being interrupted, turned, his grip remaining tight on Dean’s shirt collar. Dean just simply rolled his eyes, bored with the entire situation.

 

“What?” Michael huffed. Zach was clearly intimidated, but he held his own.

 

“You do know that’s Dean Winchester, right?”

 

“Yeah, what of it?” This dude’s courage had obviously run out by now, but his luck improved because another one of Michael’s cronies, Dean didn’t know his name, spoke up.

 

“Dean Winchester? The one who beat the hell out of Lukas and got him in jail?” Dean tried not to laugh. That whole thing was a scam- Dean did nothing but outsmart Lukas in a way that got him in the icebox so that he’d stop bothering Dean’s little brother, Sam. He only made it look like he’d beaten up Lukas to keep his fierce-some reputation. The cops knew this, but they said nothing about it. After all, Lukas went after Sam first. Dean merely just came to his brother’s aid. What’s the harm in pretending to do a little roughing up a bit in the process?

 

A ripple of mixed emotions; maybe remembrance and a bit of fear came over Michael’s face. But only for a second.

 

“So?” Michael said. Dean really wanted to get back to studying. He turned to Michael, who was still holding his collar.

 

“So, it means your boys are scared of me. So I suggest you let go of my collar there and head on home.” Dean simpered. Michael gave Dean a long, hateful look, but released him. “Swell.” Dean said, brushing himself off. Michael pointed at Dean as he and his gang backed out.

 

“This isn’t over, Greaser.” And with that, they left. Dean was satisfied with himself. He’d avoided many brawls with his quick mind and a threat or two. He pushed his slicked hair back. He was alone. Dean regained his seat and went back to his book.

 

He got so lost in his trigonometry book, he almost didn’t notice when another student entered the library and sat down next to Dean. He looked up.

 

"Hey Benny." Dean's best friend, Benny LaFitte, smiled. Benny had a bad habit of sharpening his teeth a lot, so when he smiled, it was a creepy toothy grin. Besides that, Benny was a good guy. A little rough around the edges, but he always had had Dean's back. Dean trusted Benny like a brother. Benny had a funny southern Louisianan accent. He and his family moved to Dean's town several years ago.

 

"Thought I might find you here." Benny looked around at the library before spying Dean's textbook. "Still studying?" He asked, then laughed. "You really are a nerd, Dean."

 

"Yeah, shut up Prince Benny-Bunny." Dean joked. One time, Allison, Benny's girlfriend, called Benny her "prince" and later she called him "bunny" so it had finally evolved into "Prince Benny-Bunny." Now, Benny didn't mind it when Allison said it, but when Dean had made it his personal mission to tease Benny about it, Benny got annoyed.

 

"Greaser." Benny said, even though he was smiling. Dean laughed.

 

"You're a Greaser, too."

 

"I know." The two of them chuckled. Benny slapped Dean on the back. "Alright, well, I'll get out of your way here, Brother." Benny sometimes called Dean that. Maybe it was because he was just part of the accent, maybe it was because they were so close. Either way, Benny got up and left the library, and Dean was once again alone. A librarian came in some time later, but Dean wasn’t really interested.

 

“Excuse me, but the library will be closing shortly.” A smooth voice called. Dean looked up.

 

Oh, god  _damn_.

 

And he had thought the voice  _alone_  was sexy.

 

The man was sifting through a stack of papers and books. His tan skin was beautiful in a way that it made Dean’s heart swell in his chest so much he had to take an extra breath. Even though Dean felt as though he had no breath left in him. The man’s eyes scanned up and down the papers and book covers, and Dean wished this man could maybe once search  _him_  that intently. His dark hair was perfectly messed up, and Dean bet everything he had that this man’s hair was softer than Dean could imagine. He stared at the man until he looked up and slowly turned his head towards Dean. Dean could have sworn this man was checking him out. His eyes took their time, looking over every single one of Dean’s features, his lips faintly curving upwards and ever so slightly parting in, what was that? Wonder? Dean didn’t know. The man’s eyes finally met Dean’s. They looked at each other and Dean’s heart stopped. He hadn’t realized how brilliantly blue this man’s eyes were. The sky had to be jealous of this man; his eyes were just so… _blue_.

 

Dean blinked, and then immediately wished he hadn’t. The man cleared his throat and went back to shuffling his papers. Dean’s heartbeat refused to slow, despite the fact that he turned his gaze down at to his textbook. He took a blank sheet of paper and stuck it in between the pages as a bookmark.

 

“Uh, okay. Thanks.” He said, gathering his stuff and putting it in his satchel. His goal was achieved; the man looked back up at him.

 

“What?” He asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

 

“You said the library was closing in a few minutes. So, thanks for letting me know. I’ll get out of your way now.” Dean answered, pointing his thumb behind him towards the door.

 

“Oh, right.” The man slowly nodded. “Well, good luck on your, what was that? Trigonometry?” Dean was the one to nod this time. “Well, good luck on your trigonometry test.” Dean sighed.

 

“Yeah, it’s tough. I’ve looked over everything, but I’m still having a hard time understanding it.” He confessed. The man appeared intrigued.

 

“Oh? What are you studying?”

 

“Trigonometric functions.” It was the second time he’d seen the man smile. And it was an adorable little half-smile, too where only one corner arched up, exposing some nice, white teeth.

 

“I could possibly help you. I’m taking the class myself. I go to Lawrence High School down the street. I work here after school sometimes, so I could help you if you stopped by. When’s your test?” Dean couldn’t believe it.

 

“I go there, too.” The man was surprised. “My test is next week.”

 

“So is mine.” The man said. Dean laughed.

 

“I’m Dean.”

 

“Oh, yes. Where are my manners? I’m Castiel.” Castiel. It was a stunningly strong name that suited the man just right. They shook hands. Dean felt like a shock wave pulsed through his entire body at Castiel’s touch. They broke away and Dean felt better than even the best kiss he’d had. And that was just a handshake?  _Damn._

 

“Cool name.” Castiel blushed and looked down.

 

“Thank you.” He looked back up into Dean’s eyes. Dean still couldn’t believe they were so  _goddamn **blue**_. Seriously, he wanted to look at the sky just to see if Cas had stolen all the blue from the sky and put it in his eyes.  _Wait, did he just call Castiel Cas? Why did he do that? He had just met the guy and now he was nicknaming him? Woah. That was really weird._  “So, trigonometric functions?” Castiel asked.

 

“I'm afraid so.” Dean reached for his book out of his bag, and set it back down on the table after giving Castiel a questioning look. Castiel nodded, and Dean set his book down on the table, opening it to his page with the blank paper in it. He pushed the paper aside and pointed to the definition of trigonometric functions. “It’s so formal, it’s difficult to understand.” He said, looking over at Castiel, who was staring attentively at the page. His lips mouthed the words as he read, and Dean was seriously tempted to lean over and kiss them.

 

“Ok, it’s basically a function of an angle expressed as a ratio of the length of the sides of right-angled triangle containing the angle.” Castiel said, looking up at Dean.

 

“Alright, can you show me a few examples, Cas?” Dean asked, gazing back. Wait, he did it again.  _Out loud._  “Sorry, I bet you get called that a lot and you probably don’t appreciate it.”

 

“No. it’s okay, um…” Cas trailed off. “No one’s ever really called me that before. I kind of like it.” His flashed his adorable half-smile again. “Anyways, examples. Well, not right now.” Cas said, looking around and then back to Dean. “Maybe tomorrow, if you stop by after school. I’m off, but I’ll still be here if you need me.” Oh yes. Oh  _hell_  yes. Dean craved to tell Cas that he needed him. And not just for his help on trigonometry. For Cas’s lips, for his hair, for his skin, for his smile, for the sound of his voice, for those  _blue_  eyes, and everything else about him. Wait, what was he thinking? These thoughts were completely alien to him. Cas was obviously a Soc, and Dean was a Greaser. It could never happen. And that wasn't even touching on the big picture: they were both male. But then again, Cas had a clear liking for Dean with the way he looked at the Winchester.

 

“Sure.” Dean managed to get out. Cas smiled again.  _God, I need you, Cas,_  Dean thought.

 

“See you at three?” Cas asked.

 

“Yeah.”  _Let’s call it a date,_  Dean said in his head.

 

“See you then.” Cas said, smiling and walking backwards to the front desk where he had been several minutes before, filing papers.

 

“Okay.” Dean said softly. He couldn’t help but smile to himself as he turned away from Cas to put his book once again back in his school bag, after stuffing the blank paper back in the page. He put the strap of his bag over his shoulder and waved as he also walked backwards, heading to the door.

 

“See you around, Dean.” Cas called.

 

“See ya, Cas.” Dean said. He walked out and started for his house, thinking about only Cas.

 

_Wow._


	2. How Trigonometry Saved My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is late to work. Fortunately, his luck turns around when he meets Dean, the gorgeous man with green eyes and the world's most convenient trigonometry textbook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically chapter one from Cas's point of view.

Castiel was having a normal day. Nothing out of the ordinary. Not that anything ever  _did_  happen anyways. He was an hour late to work, but luckily his jackass of a boss was on vacation God knows where. He walked into the library, and started leafing through papers on the front desk. There was only one other person there, but Castiel paid him no mind. He didn’t even lift his head when he said;

 

“Excuse me, but the library will be closing shortly.” Castiel continued to search through the papers, looking for the one he’d left on the desk. He felt eyes upon him. Castiel turned his head slowly towards the stranger.

 

_Well, what do we have here?_

 

The man was breath-taking. Literally, Castiel could not breathe. His light brown hair was slick with grease, but Castiel still wanted to feel it. He then studied everything about the man, from his hair, to his lips, to his broad shoulders, to his chest, to his hips, to his legs. Castiel’s lips parted in amazement as he started to smile. Finally Castiel came to his eyes. Those strikingly stunning green eyes.  _Oh wow._  The eyes were the best part.

 

The man blinked, and Castiel came to his senses. He cleared his throat and went back to messing with his papers. But out of the corner of his eye, he continued to watch the man.

 

“Uh, okay. Thanks.” The man said, putting his trigonometry textbook into the leather bag he had with him. Castiel was grateful the man had said something; it gave him the excuse to look up at stare at him again. Castiel pretended to be surprised.

 

“What?” He inquired, tiling his head slightly to the side to add to the act.

 

“You said the library was closing in a few minutes. So, thanks for letting me know. I’ll get out of your way now.” The man with the gorgeous green eyes said, pointing towards the door behind him.

 

“Oh, right.” Castiel replied, a little let down that the man wanted to leave. He nodded anyway. He wished he hadn’t said anything about the library closing.  _Shit_. He looked for a way to make the man with the green eyes stay. “Well, good luck on your, what was that? Trigonometry?” The man nodded back. Well, good luck on your trigonometry test.” The man sighed.

 

“Yeah, it’s tough. I’ve looked over everything, but I’m still having a hard time understanding it.” The man said. Castiel had found the way. He was going to play it off and make the man with the green eyes stay. And it was all thanks to a trigonometry textbook.  _Score!_

 

“Oh? What are you studying?” He asked.

 

“Trigonometric functions.” Castiel smiled. He had a crooked smile, but he didn’t care.

 

“I could possibly help you. I’m taking the class myself. I go to Lawrence High School down the street. I work here after school sometimes, so I could help you if you stopped by. When’s your test?” Castiel had done it. Not only had he made up an excuse for the man with the green eyes to stay a bit longer, but he had also given him a reason to come back. The man seemed surprised to hear what Castiel was saying.

 

“I go there, too. My test is next week.”

 

“So is mine.” The man laughed.  _Oh shit._  It was beautiful. Castiel had never heard something so uplifting before. His heart leapt in his chest so much he thought it might jump right out of his chest. Fortunately, that wasn’t possible.

 

“I’m Dean.” The man with the green eyes said. Dean.  _Wow. What a great name. It was just the icing on the cake. The incredibly sexy, beautiful, green-eyed cake._

 

“Oh, yes. Where are my manners? I’m Castiel.” Castiel said. He stuck out his hand to shake. Dean took it. His hand was soft, and warm in a cozy way. It gave Castiel this fuzzy feeling that warmed his chest. When their hands parted, Castiel felt as if there was something missing even though it had just barely been there for a mere second.

 

“Cool name.” Castiel was taken aback. Did Dean really like his name? He looked down, sure that the burn in his cheeks was showing.

 

“Thank you.” Castiel looked back up at Dean, staring into those green eyes. There was no metaphor that could ever hold a candle to how brilliantly, incredibly, beautifully, green Dean’s eyes were. “So, trigonometric functions?”

 

“Yeah.” Dean reached back in his bag to pull out his textbook. Dean gave a glance asking if he could put his book on the table. He didn’t even have to speak a word. Castiel knew exactly what he meant. He nodded his consent. Dean set it down and opened it up to a page with a blank sheet of paper that must have served as a bookmark. Dean pushed this paper aside and pointed a finger to the definition of a trigonometric function. “It’s so formal, it’s difficult to understand.” Dean said. Castiel read the definition, his lips reading the words silently to enhance his understanding. He knew Dean was watching him, watching his lips move. Did Dean want to kiss Castiel’s lips as much as Castiel wanted Dean to kiss his lips? He couldn’t be sure.

 

“Okay, it’s basically a function of an angle expressed as a ratio of the length of the sides of right-angled triangle containing the angle.” Castiel clarified, gazing back up at Dean.

 

“Okay, can you show me a few examples, Cas?” Dean asked. Castiel’s heart jumped.  _Did he just call me Cas? Hm. Cas. I kind of like it,_  Castiel thought.  _But I only like it when the green-eyed man named Dean says my name is Cas. Everyone can suck it up and call me Castiel._  In his head, Castiel laughed at that. “Sorry, I bet you get called that a lot and you probably don’t appreciate it.” Dean apologized.

 

“No. it’s okay, um…” Castiel began. “No one’s ever really called me that before. I kind of like it.” He smiled at Dean. “Anyways, examples.” Castiel said, trying to get back on track. He eyed the library.  _Oh shit. If Meg comes in and sees me after hours with a customer, she’ll kill us both. Or ever worse, she might try to hit on Dean. And that was out of the question. Dean was **his**._  Castiel looked back to Dean. “Well, not right now. Maybe tomorrow, if you stop by after school. I’m off, but I’ll still be here if you need me.”  _Wait, why did he say it like that? Was that too weird?_ Probably, since Dean seemed to have a hard time finding words.

 

“Sure.” Dean squeaked. Castiel smiled.  _God, I need you, Dean,_  Castiel thought.

 

“See you at three?”

 

“Yeah.” _It’s a date,_  Castiel smiled internally.

 

“See you then.” He said, walking to his desk behind him while still facing Dean in front of him.

 

“Okay.” Dean said, turning around to put his stuff back in the bag. Maybe he had meant to say it to himself because it was so quiet, but Castiel heard it. He would hear Dean anywhere. He wished he could be the sound of Dean’s voice, the deep, but passionate voice that passed through his lips. If only he could, so he would be able to touch Dean’s lips. Maybe, just maybe, he could possibly kiss them if Dean would allow it. Maybe. Dean had stuffed the blank paper in the book, and closed it, shoving it back into his leather satchel. He put the shoulder strap on himself, and headed for the door, but still faced Castiel while talking to him. But Castiel beat him to it.

 

“See you around, Dean.” Castiel called.

 

“See ya, Cas.” Dean called as he left.  _Oh my God. Oh my God! He called me Cas again!_  Castiel sighed in bliss. He then picked up a book, and without even thinking about it, he hugged the book. He felt so happy, it must have been illegal.

 

He was still walking on clouds when Meg came in.

 

“Hey Champ.” Meg said, dropping her bag on the desk with a loud crash.

 

“Jeez, Meg. What do you even have in there?” Castiel asked.

 

“Murder weapons.” She joked. She strode over to Castiel, who was sitting at his desk. She put her hands and cupped his chin. “Hey baby.” He swiveled his head free from her grasp.

 

“For the last time, we are  _not_  dating.” Castiel said. Meg made a fake pouting face.

 

“Aw, why not?” She pushed his chair back, got in front of him, and sat down on him, her legs on either side of his hips. “A few days ago you were cool with us.” She got up in his face, her brown eyes searching him. She draped her arms around his shoulders. “Come on, Cas.”

 

“Don’t call me that.” Castiel said. It didn’t sound right coming from anyone. But Dean. Dean was the only exception. He wished Dean was here now. He missed him. Castiel felt as if something was missing from his life without Dean in it. He just didn’t want to be bothered.

 

“Why not, Cassie-Boy?” Meg said. She lightly chuckled, and tried to nip his lower lips. He leaned back before she could.

 

“Meg, enough.” He said firmly. She looked surprised.

 

“What’s up with you, Cassie? You’re not as fun as you normally are. Bad day?” She asked, leaning into his ear. “Because I can make it better. You know I can.” She whispered into his ear. She gently bit it.

 

“Meg I said enough!” Castiel yelled, pushing Meg off of him. She stood and glared.

 

“Seriously, what’s up with you, Castiel?” He shrugged.

 

“It’s really none of your business, Meg.” Castiel snapped. Meg Masters may have been his best friend, but sometimes when she hit on him; she was just like a demon. He sighed and put his head in his hands, his elbows propping up on his knees. “I’m sorry. I’m just not up for flirting right now.” She opened his cocoon of hands and looked into his eyes.

 

“Okay. Well then, come on. Let’s lock up and get out of here. Trust me.” Meg winked. She took his hand, and pulled him up. “Come on, you sorry sack of Castiel.” She said. They gathered their stuff, and walked downtown. He wouldn’t tell her. Not even the hundredth time she asked the entire evening. There was a drive-in showing at the local cemetery, and Meg suggested they go to cheer Castiel up. He reluctantly went, but nothing could take his mind off of Dean. Dean and his greased-up light brown hair. His light skin. His deep voice. And most importantly; his green eyes. He really, really liked Dean, he almost could say that he loved him.  _Oh shit,_  Castiel thought.  _No, I can’t be. But I just met him! He’s a greaser! He’s a male. I can’t be. No, I’ll just put my feelings aside. Yes, that’ll work._  Castiel groaned.

 

That was easier said than done.


	3. Time After Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has been seeing his Soc librarian friend Cas for over a week now. And other people are starting to notice...

Dean’s light mood carried him all the way home. It was replaced by fear and guilt when he reached his porch, though. He had forgotten to watch Sam after school. Damn it.

 

Gathering up what courage he had, he pushed open the screen down and walked inside. His father’s angry footsteps were rapidly approaching and with each one, Dean’s heartbeat pounded in his chest. He was terrified of little, but his father? Yeah, when Dean’s father got mad, things got scary fast.

 

John Winchester was not one to get on the bad side of. He very capable of being abusive and his time in the marines and alcohol problem only made it worse. He walked straight up to Dean and smacked him across the face. Dean did nothing but take the hit, whimpering a bit.

 

“WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?” John screamed. “YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HOME WATCHING YOUR BROTHER!” John pointed behind him, and Dean saw Sam watching. Dean felt his stomach drop. He’d left Sam on his own. Something that John had deemed unacceptable. And even worse, Dean was late, something that was never allowed.

 

“I’m sorry, sir.” Dean said, looking down at his shoes like a little boy. “I had to go to the library to get help with my trigonometry test that’s coming up.” Dean explained quietly, looking back up into his father’s eyes.

 

“Don’t be so hard on him, Dad. I can fend for myself. I’m thirteen.” Sam spoke up. John turned to him.

 

“Don’t interfere with me. You may be a teenager, but you’re still too young to be on your own.” John shot at Sam. Sam scoffed.

 

“I’m old enough! I did fine enough today, didn’t I? I made supper, I did my homework, my chores…” Sam retorted. Dean was impressed. Maybe Sam was capable of himself. He knew that wouldn’t change John’s mind on the matter.

 

“Don’t you dare talk back to me, son.” He turned to Dean. “You’re grounded. Go to your room.” He hollered in Dean’s face. “Without supper.” He added as Dean ran up the stairs. He closed his door. He’d convince his father to let him go to the library again later. For now, he pulled his textbook out of his bag and opened it to the page with the blank paper. He closed the book and placed the paper on top of the cover. Dean grabbed a pencil from his desk and Began to write, smiling to himself.

 

C,

It's the way your blue eyes shine,

They've captured this heart of mine.

You have it on a string,

And you make it sing.

Could you possibly feel this way about me?

Could we turn you and me into we?

And your beautiful hair,

I'll find nothing better anywhere.

Kiss me, C.

I just want to see,

How you taste and feel.

Because for me this love is real.

-D

 

Dean smiled about it for the rest of the night.

 

 

The good news?

 

Dean'd somehow convinced John to let him go to the library every day after school.

 

The bad news?

 

He had to bring Sam with him so he could keep an eye on his kid brother when he went.

 

So everyday after school for the next week and a half, Dean went to the Lawrence Memorial Library to meet up with Cas after school, but not before going to the junior high school to pick up Sam first. Dean went so often in fact, Benny asked him about it one day while they were walking in the halls to their class.

 

“Hey, what’s been keeping you so busy?” Benny asked as Dean had told him he couldn’t go to his house after school again for the third time that week. Dean shrugged and continued searching through his bag for his poem to Cas. Where was it?

 

“Just been studying and getting help.” He answered. As much as Dean could trust Benny, he didn’t want to tell him about Cas. God, where was that poem? Benny smirked. “What?” Dean asked.

 

“I know what’s going on. You just don’t want to tell me. I found this in your textbook.” Benny held up the poem and Dean’s eyes grew wide. “Who’s C?” Benny asked, laughing at his friend. Dean tried to snatch the paper, but Benny held it away from him. “No. Not until you tell me who she is.” For Dean, the words hung in the air. How was he supposed to answer that? I won’t lie to Benny; he’s never lied to me, Dean thought, but he bit his lip in frustration.

 

“Benny, I’ve never lied to you. And so you gotta know that I can’t tell you.”

 

“Why not?” Dean sighed.

 

“You’re my best friend, Benny, alright? And you’d support me no matter how strange I seem?” Dean asked quietly so that only Benny could hear him.

 

“You’re like a brother to me Dean, there’s nothing you could say to me that would make me leave our friendship. Unless if you’re datin’ my girl.” He joked. Dean smiled.

 

“No, I’m not. You have nothing to worry about on that part. If you help me out this weekend, I’ll tell you.” Dean had planned to ask Cas out on a date today when he saw him, so he’d need Benny to cover for him. Benny nodded.

 

“Sure my brother. I’ll help you.” Dean smiled again.

 

“Thanks.” And with that, taking his poem back, Dean ran off to his class.

 

Later that day, Dean was running late with his “appointment” with Cas, even though Dean always called it a date in his head.

 

When Sam had finally appeared, Dean took his hand.

 

“Hey!” Sam protested. Dean did not let go.

 

“Come on, we have to run. I’m already late.” Dean explained. And they took off, running down the street and around the corner to the library.

 

Dean got there, and the place was empty as usual, except Cas, who was walking around, a book in his hands, reading. Cas looked up.

 

“Dean.” His face lit up when he saw the high school student in question. Dean smiled.

 

“Hey Cas.” Dean said casually. “Sorry we’re late; I had to pick up Sam.” Dean explained. Cas seemed utterly okay with it.

 

“Not a problem at all. Hi Sam.” Cas waved. Sam shyly waved back. “Feel free to read any book you want, just put it in the bins lying around when you’re done as always.” Sam nodded, set his stuff down on a table, and then scurried into the section of non-fiction books. Dean turned to Cas.

 

“Sorry about that. He’s just a bit slow sometimes. He won’t bother us; he never has before.” Dean then realized how much better that had sounded in his head after he said it. He blushed and pulled out his textbook. He set it on the table and took a seat.

 

“It’s good that he likes books so much. It could one day turn into a job.” Cas said, sitting down in the adjacent chair and turning to Dean.

 

“I hadn’t really thought about it like that.” Dean turned to Cas. He hadn’t realized how close they were until now. They were right next to each other. Cas must have been able to read his mind, because he started to scoot his chair back.

 

“Sorry, I must be in your personal space, Dean. My apologies.” Dean stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder.

 

“No, it’s okay. I don’t mind it. I find your company rather soothing.” Wait, did he just say that out loud? Cas simply smiled his loveable half-smile again.

 

“As do I. Your presence is a comforting one.” He replied. Dean smiled in turn. Cas moved closer than he was previously. Oh, how Dean wished he could wish he could swoop Cas up in his arms, and kiss him gently.

 

“Cas…” Dean trailed off, whispering it. Those enamoring blue eyes were staring back at him.

 

“Yes, Dean?” Cas whispered back. They leaned in close to each other. They were practically nose-to-nose. Cas’s eyes flickered from Dean’s eyes to his lips, and then their gazes met again. Dean’s heart was going a million miles an hour. This is it; I’m going to kiss him. I’m going to kiss Cas. Okay, breathe. Don’t mess up, Dean thought to himself. Cas’s lips parted slightly and so did Dean’s.

 

“I, I got something to tell you, Cas.” Dean’s voice was softer than ever.

 

“And what is that?” Cas said, tilting his head to the side just a bit for a better angle.

 

“I might…have…have a-a…” Dean stumbled for words. They both leaned in. “a…”

 

“Hey guys, did you…oh.” Sam said, emerging from the mountainous bookshelves with a book open in his hands. He did not look up in time to see Cas and Dean lean closer, but they had kept their distance after Sam had said something. Dean couldn’t look at Cas, and apparently, neither could Cas. “Sorry, did I interrupt something?”

 

“Nothing at all. That’s okay Sam.” Cas said. Dean broke into a thousand pieces. He couldn’t look at Cas. So that’s how Cas felt? That they were “nothing at all”? Dean was about to break down.

 

“Excuse me; I’ll be right back momentarily.” Dean said, getting up from the table and making his way past several selves to the restroom.

 

When Dean entered, the tears began their decent. Damnit. He’d really, really liked Cas. And Dean had thought that maybe, just maybe, Cas had liked him too. But, obviously, he didn’t if they were “nothing at all” to him. Dean wanted to leave, to get as far away from Cas as possible. But some part of him never wanted to be without Cas. Everything was so much brighter, happier, and more enjoyable with Cas around.

 

Dean wiped his tears away, and straightened up. No one would see him cry. No one. His reputation was everything, even if his heart was broken. He took a deep breath, and after several minutes, he got his appearance to be presentable. He started out of the restroom, even though he felt like every piece was broken inside of him.

 

He passed though the selves where there was no one to be seen in any direction when he was stopped. A hand was behind him, holding his collar. This hand spun Dean around and pushed him into the wall. There were two hands, and they belonged to a pair of lips, which pressed up against Dean’s. Those soft lips closed around Dean’s top lip. One of those hands enfolded itself around Dean’s neck and the other clasped at Dean’s lower back. Dean’s own hands snaked around the body in front of him. Dean’s hands wrapping around the back of this body, pulling it closer to Dean. They pulled away, and even though it was one kiss, Dean was utterly breathless. That body, those hands, those lips, they belonged to the most beautiful blue eyes Dean’d ever seen.

 

“Cas…”

 

“Shh, Dean.” Cas said, putting a finger up to Dean’s lips. Dean couldn’t help it; he kissed the finger that belonged to Cas. Cas, in turn, leaned in for another kiss. Dean gently sucked on Cas’s lower lip. They pulled away again, their lips making a slight smack.

 

“Cas…I…I don’t know what to say.” Dean said. Cas smiled that cute half-smile.

 

“Then don’t say anything.” Cas said, kissing Dean again. They wrapped themselves around each other and kissed. Cas’s lips soon made their way along Dean’s jawline, then to his neck. Dean panted, his grip tightening on Cas.

 

“Cas, please. Yes, Cas… Oh, my darling Castiel, please…” Dean called softly. So that’s what nothing meant?

 

Damn. Then what did something mean?


	4. And This Is How Our Song Goes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is ready to make a move on Dean, but it goes terribly wrong. Luckily, he has a plan on how to make it up to Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " This is Castiel's version of chapter three, and it extends a little bit and it shows a few things that Dean didn't see, but Cas did. So yeah. I love this chapter because there's the one little thing that Dean didn't see when he was running away from Cas in the last chapter, yet Cas DOES see it, so yay! Watch out, because Dean and Cas are in a high place right now, but it's all downhill from here. I did my best to make it fluffy and cute, but I don't think it's working :/ Let me know in the comments! I <3 feedback!
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!"
> 
> ~ Original author (since i was too lazy to re-write so I copy and pasted their original note)

Castiel did not sleep. And when he did, he had dreamt of nothing but Dean. Everything about him made Castiel feel pure bliss. They’d been meeting every day after school for several days now. And all Castiel could do every night before he would meet Dean was wait for tomorrow. But tomorrow always seemed to be years away.

 

* * *

 

Castiel had sat through the most agonizing day he could remember. But now it was three, and Dean was not here yet. Had Dean forgotten? No, he wouldn’t have. But then  _where was he?_ There wasn’t even another customer there for him to help or distract him! Castiel decided to pick up a book and begin reading to calm himself down.

 

The library door opened, and in rushed Dean and a small boy.

               

“Dean.” Castiel smiled. So did Dean.

 

“Hey Cas. Sorry we’re late; I had to pick up Sam.” Dean clarified. Cas didn’t care. Dean was here now, nothing else mattered.

 

“Not a problem at all.” Castiel turned to the little boy who he guessed was Dean’s little brother. “Hi Sam.” He waved. Sam reservedly waved back. “Feel free to read any book you want, just put it in the bins lying around when you’re done as always.” Castiel said, knowing Sam would take the bait. The little boy nodded and headed off into the non-fiction section. Dean turned to Castiel. They were on their own now.

 

“Sorry about that. He’s just a bit slow sometimes. He won’t bother us; he never has before.” Dean said. He blushed and grabbed his textbook out of his leather satchel. He sat, so naturally Castiel sat next to him.

 

“That’s good that he likes books so much. It could one day turn into a job.” He looked to Dean.

 

“I hadn’t really thought about it like that.” Dean said, looking at Castiel. His green eyes made Castiel’s heart do flips in his chest. They were closer than ever. Dean must have been uncomfortable. Castiel began to move his chair back.

 

“Sorry, I must be in your personal space, Dean. My apologies.” Dean put a hand on Castiel’s shoulder, and he stopped.

 

“No, it’s okay. I don’t mind it. I find you company rather soothing.” Dean confessed. Castiel smiled, happy that Dean felt that way about him.

 

“As do I. Your presence is a comforting one.” Castiel said. Dean smiled back. Castiel scooted closer to Dean than he had ever been before. They stared into each other’s eyes.

 

“Cas…” Dean began, whispering to Castiel.

 

“Yes, Dean?” Castiel whispered to Dean. He leaned in towards Dean, who also leaned in. They were so close their noses were practically touching. Castiel looked at Dean’s lips, then stared into Dean’s green eyes that he loved so much.  _I’m about to kiss you, Dean Winchester,_ Castiel thought. His lips parted, as did Dean’s.

 

“I, I got something to tell you, Cas.” Dean whispered in a voice that enchanted Castiel. Wait, did he just think the word  _enchanted_? Yikes. Castiel was glad no one could hear his thoughts, because that was embarrassing.

 

“And what is that?” Castiel tilted his head so he would have better access to Dean’s lips.

 

“I might…have…have a-a…” Dean faltered with his words. Both men leaned in. “a…”

 

“Hey guys,” Sam asked, coming from where he’d disappeared to. Castiel and Dean both leaned back before Sam had the chance to see anything. He lifted his nose from his place in the book he was holding. “did you…oh. Sorry, did interrupt something?” Castiel couldn’t look at Dean. But out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Dean was looking the other way, too. Castiel didn’t know what to do. He was all caught up in the heat of the moment, and had no other reaction;

 

“Nothing at all.” He didn’t mean it. But he didn’t realize his mistake until the sentence was halfway out of his mouth. “That’s okay Sam.” Castiel was more than ashamed. He was terrified.  _What have I done?_ He thought.

 

“Excuse me; I’ll be right back momentarily.” Dean said, getting up. If he hadn’t had his back to Castiel, he might have seen that Castiel tried to catch Dean’s arm to stop him. Sam looked to Castiel.

 

“What was all that about?” he asked. Castiel shook his head.

 

“I have said something I shouldn’t have.” Castiel said while a war raged in his head.  _He was going to cry. No, he wasn’t. Yes he was. No, he can’t cry; it’s a bad thing. But it’s over Dean; it’s okay because Dean is the exception to everything._  One thing was clear; he needed to make things right. Sam backed away.

 

“Okay, well…never mind, you guys…resume what you were doing.” And with that, Sam disappeared into the shelves on Castiel’s left. It was just him. And Dean’s textbook. There was a piece of paper sticking out of it. There was writing on it. He pulled it out and read it. And everything was answered.

 

_C,_

_It’s the way your blue eyes shine,_

_They’ve captured this heart of mine._

_You have it on a string,_

_And you make it sing._

_Could you possible feel this way about me?_

_Could we turn you and me into we?_

_And your beautiful hair,_

_I’ll find nothing better anywhere._

_Kiss me, C._

_I just want to see,_

_How you taste and feel._

_Because for me this love is real._

_-D_

 

Dean was writing love poems to Castiel? He put the paper carefully back in the book, and ran to the bathroom which is where he guessed Dean was.

 

Castiel stopped outside the bathroom when he heard crying. Not sobbing, just faint sniffles and gasps for air. Guilt dragged Castiel down like the heaviest anchor ever to exist.  _Oh, Dean. If only I could tell you how much I didn’t mean it. How much I **do** feel the same way about you. And now I want to show you, _he thought. Dean emerged from the bathroom. Castiel was behind him. Castiel held Dean’s collar gently but firmly. He rotated Dean around and pressed him to the wall. And then? Castiel kissed Dean. His lips kissed on Dean’s upper lip. He put one hand at the back of Dean’s neck and the other on his lower back. After a moment of shock, Dean’s own hands gave in and he wrapped his arms around Castiel, pulling him impossibly closer. They broke the kiss and stared into each other’s eyes.

 

_Wow._

 

“Cas…” Dean started to say, but Castiel didn’t allow him to find words.

 

“Shh, Dean.” Castiel put a finger to Dean’s lips. Dean, hunger in his beautiful green eyes, kissed Castiel’s finger. Unable to help himself, Castiel leaned forward for another kiss. Dean sucked Castiel’s lower lips, almost making Castiel let a groan pass into a sound.  _Oh, Dean._ They let go again, their lips making a slight sound.

 

“Cas…I…I don’t know what to say.” Dean panted. Castiel smiled.

 

“Then don’t say anything.” Castiel leaned and kissed Dean a third time. And then a fourth time. Except this time, Castiel wanted more. His lips travelled from Dean’s mouth to his jaw, then to his neck. The smooth flesh was great. Castiel dragged his tongue over Dean’s bare skin. Dean gasped for air as he clutched Castiel tighter.

 

“Cas, please. Yes, Cas… Oh, my darling Castiel, please…” Dean was going to  _kill_ Castiel if he kept this up. It was nice to know that he was Dean’s darling, though. He sucked a little harder on Dean’s neck, showing his gratitude. “C-Cas!” Dean squeaked a little too loud. Castiel kept his cool.

 

“Shh, Dean. This is a library.” Castiel said, his voice deeper. Dean laughed.

 

“Yes, okay Cas.”

 

“I got your letter.” Dean stared at Castiel, his brows furrowed in confusion.

 

“What? What do you mean letter?”

 

“Your little poem in your textbook. I thought I was the only one.” Castiel explained, returning to Dean’s neck.

 

“Oh,” Dean laughed quietly; partly because Castiel was sucking partly because of the letter. “Right, that. I couldn’t get my mind off of you at all. And ever since that first night I met you, I don’t know. I just really-Cas!” Dean said, yelping the last part when Castiel’s teeth gently grazed Dean’s neck. “I just couldn’t stop thinking of you and, oh, I don’t know.” Dean said, moving his head so that he got Castiel free from his neck, and then kissed him on the lips.

 

“You know when I said that thing earlier, I didn’t mean it.” Castiel had to say it. His conscience would  _kill him_ if he didn’t. Dean looked into Castiel’s eyes. They were just so green. Castiel would never find anything more beautiful or more green than Dean Winchester’s eyes, he was sure.

 

“Okay. I trust you. If you say it’s nothing, it’s nothing. Because if you had meant it, I don’t think you’d be drooling all over my neck.” Castiel chuckled.

 

“That is undoubtedly true, Dean.” They both smiled.

 

“Dean? Dean! Dean, its five o’clock! We have to go or else Dad’ll kill us!” Sam yelled from some far-off place in the library.

 

“IN A MINUTE SAMMY!” Dean yelled back. He turned to Castiel. “Can I see you again?”

 

“I would sincerely hope so, Dean.” Castiel said, stealing another kiss. “But not here.” Dean thought for a minute.

 

“I know a place where no one would catch us. Tomorrow, meet me here. I’ll tell my Dad I’m spending the night with my friend Benny, and I’ll just have him cover for me.” Longingly, Dean looked hopefully to Castiel. He nodded.

 

“See you at three?” Castiel asked, even though he knew what Dean’d say.

 

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” They once again leaned in for another passionate kiss.

 

“DEAN! WE HAVE TO GO!” Sam hollered. “WHERE ARE YOU?” Dean sighed.

 

“I don’t want to leave.” Dean said, sounding like a child.

 

“I know.” Castiel kissed Dean’s forehead gently. Dean smiled, and Castiel returned it. They walked separately back to the main area where Sam was tapping his foot impatiently by the door.

 

“Oh, calm down Sammy, I wasn’t even gone that long.” Dean said, tugging up his collar so that Sam and no one else would see the bruises Castiel had made. He picked up his textbook, but handed Castiel the piece of paper. “Keep it. It was always yours anyway.” Castiel tried to hide his smile in front of Sam, but the look between Dean and Castiel’s eyes told Dean otherwise.

 

“Thank you, Dean.” Dean stuffed his book away, and walked out with Sam, waving back at Castiel and smiling. Castiel smiled and gently pecked the paper with his lips. Dean was his. He was Dean’s.

 

_What could possibly go wrong?_


	5. Behind Every Rose, There May Be A Thorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has his date with Cas all planned out. But sometimes, plans go astray...

Adrenaline shot through his veins as Dean shot up straight in his bed. He was breathing too fast, and needed to calm down. He put a hand to his head, and checked his surroundings. It must've been the middle of the night, for he was in his own room, with Sam sound asleep on the other side of the room on a different mattress. Dean made damn sure his little brother was  _actually_  still breathing before laying back down.

 

It was just a nightmare. John wasn't really choking Dean to death. And, more importantly, Sam was safe and still alive.

 

No one was trying to kill him or Sam. Dean wiped a bit of sweat from his forehead, breathing a little easier. Everything was fine. As his nerves tried to settle down, he realized with embarrassment it was the wrong time to wake up. He had an erection. It definitely wasn't from the dream, but it was there nonetheless. An image of Castiel made it's way into Dean's mind. He hadn't done this in a while, but just maybe it might be okay...

 

Dean looked over to check one last time that Sam was truly asleep, and even better, he was facing the wall and away from Dean's direction. Good. Wouldn't want Sam to see this. Had to be quick and quiet about it. It was only to get rid of it, nothing else.

 

Or, that's what Dean kept trying to convince himself.

 

His hand went to his lower half, and he reached into his pants. He started in slow, stroking himself and tugging slightly. Dean closed his eyes and thought of Cas. Blue eyes looking up at him through long black lashes, hands gripping Dean's sides tight, hair messed and tossed about, plush lips wrapping around Dean's dick. Dean bit his lip to hold back a groan, but kept going.  _Cas._ Dean couldn't help but repeat the name over and over in his head. He quickened his pace as he thought of the other teen sucking him off, head bobbing and bluest eyes never leaving Dean's gaze.  _Cas Cas Cas!_ Dean couldn't stop himself, and he was really considering doing this more often if he could convince Sam to get some friends and hang out with them after school so Dean could be alone.

 

Heat pooled in his stomach as Dean envisioned Cas taking his lips off Dean and sliding Dean inside him. A tiny squeak escaped Dean's mouth, and his eyes shot open. Sam didn't so much as move, and nothing else was wrong. Dean slowly and more cautiously closed his eyes and went back to Cas. Oh, his sweet Cas, who Dean was pushing in to and pulling out only to thrust right back into Cas.

 

_Cas!_

 

Dean couldn't stop now. He was bucking his hips into his hand and leaking with precome, and God, did he have to do this more often. He'd forgotten how amazing it was, but this time had to have been the best by far, because he was getting to it with Cas. Dean saw Cas' face above him; panting and his eyes begged Dean for more. Dean tried to choke back a sob, because Cas looked so gorgeous, so far gone, and so desperate to release. Dean's back arched off the mattress, and he was so close, so close to climaxing, and there was his Castiel, who he was imagining to fuck.  _Cas, please. Please darling, let me... Cas make me come... Cas..._ Dean was now just trying to make as much of this as he could. He pulled and stroked himself until Cas finally said something for the first time:

 

_Dean._

 

"Cas!" Dean moaned as he came into his hand. After panting for a good few minutes, the realization of what he'd just done hit him. He had just pleasured himself while imagining Cas, who he barely knew. He wasn't even sure if Cas wanted him in that way yet... or ever.

 

Dean ran into the bathroom to wash off, trying to rid himself of this dirty feeling that was taking over him, but it refused to part from him. He shuddered and climbed back into bed, feeling terribly guilty. Sleep was hard to come by, but eventually it found Dean.

 

~~~

 

Dean finished grabbing the two extra blankets he had around his room as Sammy watched from Dean's bed.

 

"So just where do you think you're going?" Sam asked. Dean gave his little brother a glance, then proceeded to keep packing his small bag.

 

"I'm staying at Benny's for the night. It is a Friday, after all." Dean answered. He looked up and narrowed his eyes at Sam. "Why do you ask?"

 

"I've never seen you this giddy about going to Benny's house." Sam smirked. "I think you're sneaking out." The thirteen-year-old's eyes lit up. "Are we running away?" Sam asked hopefully. "Oh, please, Dean. I've been thinking about running away too. We can live at Uncle Bobby's house with Aunt Ellen and cousin Jo, because they won't mind, and they have the room. And I won't take long to pack, I can go do it right now." Dean immediately stopped what he was doing and sat down beside his little brother.

 

"Sam, I wasn't planning on running away. What's wrong? Why have you been thinking about running away?" Well, it wasn't as if Dean didn't know the answer to that question, but he still felt compelled to ask anyway. Sam sighed, and stared at his folded hands that rested in his lap. His lengthy brown hair fell into his face.

 

"I hate Dad. And he hates me too. I don't like that he comes home drunk all the time and beats you up." Dean put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

 

"Hey, listen to me Sammy: Dad doesn't hate you. He just misses Mom and doesn't know how to deal with it. And don't you go worrying about me, alright?" Dean said comfortingly. Sam shrugged him hand off.

 

"But I  _do_  worry about you, Dean. I don't like that Dad hurts you: it's not right." Sam looked up at Dean with his big, sad hazel eyes. Dean wrapped an arm around him.

 

"I'm fine, Sammy. You don't need to worry about me. But we're not running away. Even if we both want to, we can't just leave and run to Uncle Bobby's house."

 

"But why?" Sam whined.

 

"Because we have to stay here."

 

"That's not an answer." Sam frowned. Dean smiled and ruffled Sam's hair, causing the younger brother to fuss over it.

 

"When did you get so smart?" Sam rolled his eyes and huffed, but Dean could see his smile. Sam put his arms around Dean, wrapping him in a tight hug.

 

"I want to leave, Dean. I don't want Dad to hurt you anymore. He's such an asshole."

 

"I know, Sammy." Dean replied, and Sam pulled back.

 

"It's not Sammy, it's just Sam,  _Deanny_." Sam ordered, chuckling at the end. Dean rolled his eyes, and got up, continuing to pack the small bag he needed.

 

"I believe your name is Samantha." Dean shot back playfully.

 

"You wish." Sam snapped. "But you didn't tell me why you're so excited about going to Benny's." Sam continued. Dean froze, his back to his little brother. Sam gasped. "Are you going on a date? Is she pretty? Who is she? Can I meet her?" Dean laughed nervously.

 

"Date? What date? Sam, don't be ridiculous." Dean did the buckle on his bag, and put the strap around his shoulder. Sam got very quiet. "What?" Dean asked to clear the silence.

 

"Is it that girl who always looks at you?" Now Dean was intrigued.

 

"What girl, Sam?" Sam smirked.

 

"Oh come on, Dean. I see the way she looks at you. She's the one with the red hair and the skinny nose. Is it her?" Dean barked out a laugh.

 

"Anna? Anna Milton?"

 

"I dunno. I think so. Do you like her?"

 

"No, not really."

 

"Why not?" Sam pouted. Dean shrugged.

 

"I mean, she's pretty, but she doesn't really spark my interest. Besides, it wouldn't work anyway, even if I did like her."

 

"Why?"

 

"Because she's a Social, Sam. You and I are Greasers. We can't intermix with them."

 

"But you hang out with that guy at the library, and he's not a Greaser. He's a Soc, isn't he?" Sam pointed out. Dean bit the inside of his cheek. This was one of the things he'd wanted to avoid thinking about.

 

"Hey, you can't tell anybody about Cas, alright?" Sam stared at Dean for a long time, musing over something and concentrating like he was figuring out something.

 

"Dean, are you sneaking out to see Cas? Since it's not allowed and all?"

 

"What makes you say that, Sam?" Dean asked carefully.

 

"Because you guys seem to be good buddies." Sam replied. Dean tried not to let it show when he exhaled from the breath he was holding. If anyone found out how he and Cas really felt about each other...

 

"Yeah, we're trying to have a little fun outside the library. And it's best if everyone just supposed I was at Benny's place."

 

"Oh. Well, I can see how that would make sense." Sam replied, shrugging. He didn't seem to give the matter much more thought. Dean did his best to conceal his relief. He grabbed his bag, Sam's hand, and the two walked towards the school.

 

"Alright, remember, you are to go home with Gabriel and spend the night at his house, alright?" Dean lectured. Sam rolled his eyes.

 

"Yes, Dean. I know."

 

"Don't go home with anybody else, and don't let Gabe go anywhere but home, alright?" But the younger boy was already heading inside the school.

 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Sam called over his shoulder, slipping inside the junior high. Dean sighed and headed for the high school.

 

~~~

 

It was a good thing Dean didn't see Castiel much during the day. He couldn't help feeling ashamed of himself for that night. It was in between one of his classes when he heard a muffled groan coming from the dungeon (the dark, cold hallway in the oldest section in the building that everyone avoided). Curiosity and intrigue prompted him to investigate. Dean stood behind the corner that was perpendicular from the dungeon, and listened in without turning the corner to see.

 

"-and don't you think for one small second I don't know about it!" Furiously whispered one person.

 

"But-" Another protested, but the first interrupted him. They were both male students, from the tone and sound of the voices.

 

"Shut up! Shut up and you listen here. You stop all this right now. Don't want no brother of mine hanging around that-"

 

"Don't you dare talk about him like that!" The second defended.

 

A sharp smack that sounded like a face-slap made Dean suddenly jump. He could've sworn he recognized the voices...

 

"I thought I told you to shut that ugly hole in your face, you ingrate! You're almost as bad as those greasers!"

 

Dean's eyes widened in recognition at the sound of the first person's -Michael Engel's- voice. A whimper came from the victim, and as much as Dean wanted to help the person out, they were a soc by Michael's response. It wasn't worth the risk of possibly getting into a fight and endangering himself for someone he didn't know. As well as someone who was on the other side of things, anyways. That was until...

 

"Castiel, you stay away from that-that greaser... that  _freak,_  or so help me, I'll-" Michael warned.

 

"You'll what, Michael? What will you do to me? There's nothing Dad hasn't already done, or something you and any of our brothers haven't already done that can be possibly worse than the hell you put me through every day!" Castiel raged.

 

"Careful with that tone, boy..."

 

"Or what?"

 

"Or your greaser friend will have a little  _accident_  later on today." Dean can swear he hears a smirk in Michael's voice.

 

"You wouldn't dare-" Cas' voice is cut off and a choking sound ensues. Alarmed, Dean starts to round the corner to defend Castiel. His presence does not go unnoticed, however, and both Michael and Cas turn to him. Dean looks from Michael to Cas (who has Michael's hands around his neck) and back.

 

"Let him go, Michael." Dean demanded. Michael released Castiel, but turned on Dean.

 

"You lost, Greaser?" He warned dangerously. Dean backed up, but Michael quickly grabbed him and threw him against the wall, pulling out a blade.

 

"Michael, there's no need to hurt him." Castiel says, but he's not making much of an effort to save Dean. In fact, Cas won't so much as look at Dean.

 

"Why?" Michael spat. "Is  _this_  him?" Castiel shakes his head.

 

"No, I've never seen this greaser before in my life." He lies, and for a second,  _Dean_  almost believes him. Michael seems skeptical, but he must buy it, because he releases Dean.

 

"Fine, but you stay clear of me, you hear me, Winchester? You stay away from me if you know what's good for you." Michael warned. Dean gave one last glance at Cas -who was staring away from Dean and Michael- before glaring at Michael and walking away. He could hear the hushed voices behind him as he walked away.

 

"That was rude." Cas reprimanded.

"Greaser got off easy.  _This_  time. Now get to your classroom before I beat your ass."

 

Dean couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt and betrayal. Did Cas really just blow him off? Even when Dean was ready to jump in and defend him? It bothered him for the rest of the school day, and by the end of it, he couldn't even remember what his classes had been about.

 

~~~

 

He wasn't sure if he should even show up at the library, judging by the conversation in the hall with Michael earlier. He sat in one of the wooden chairs, telling himself he'd leave after ten minutes if Cas bailed.

 

Not even a moment later, Cas walked through the library doors, spotted Dean, and never looked away from him as he strode directly to Dean and wrapped his arms around the Winchester. Dean slowly hugged back, and Cas pulled away only to kiss him.

 

"Dean, I am so sorry. I didn't mean any of it, I was just trying to keep you safe from him." Castiel pleaded. Dean kissed back, accepting the apology.

 

"It's alright Cas." The two stood apart and smiled at each other. "Ready to go?" Dean asked. Cas nodded, and the two headed for the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last available chapter

**Author's Note:**

>  **This fic belongs to another author, I'm posting this here on their request, with their full permission and consent** *tired voice*Like I said, this intense fic or the OC isn't mine, so I won't take any credit. Also not to be rude, if I see this fic floating anywhere without the original author's or my permission then, I'll haunt yo asses.
> 
>  
> 
> Stay safe lovelies, and if you comment I'll be sure to pass the message to the original author :) They and I love you guys  
> This fic is discontinued by the author and i will post the available chapters on here :)
> 
> Alsoooo ANY STUCKY/MARVEL FANS HERE??????


End file.
